The invention is directed to an electropneumatic or electrohydraulic linear drive mechanism as employed, for example, in precision mechanical fabrication for processing and assembling individual parts.
For example, such drive mechanisms have become known wherein a drive cylinder is rigidly connected to a piston rod. Limit stops relative to a guide frame can also be provided at the piston rod. The control of the drive cylinder occurs via solenoids which, however, represent separate structural units. When such a linear drive is applied to a tool, the solenoid must be separately mounted and must be individually wired. Moreover, the hose connections from the solenoid to the drive cylinder must each be respectively individually produced. Due to the frequently great distance between solenoid and drive cylinder, long reaction times thus also result, this retarding the working clock. It is also necessary that a machine part or tool moved by the linear drive is sensed in its respective final positions. In traditional systems, this again occurs on the basis of sensor means that are additionally individually attached. These likewise have to be again individually wired with signal lines. Due to these many discrete parts having their own wirings and hose connections, it is not only complicated and difficult to plan and layout design of the tool arrangement that results, but the assembly itself becomes difficult and time-consuming. This has a disadvantageous effect, particularly given repair and refittings of such a fabrication system.